villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carrie White
Carrie White (full name: Carietta "Carrie" N. White) was the titular protagonist of Stephen King's novel "Carrie" - as well as several films and the musical based on the story. Carrie is the main anti-villain of the story, the main villain being her worst enemy, Chris Hargensen. She is portrayed by Sissy Spacek in the classic 1976 film, Angela Bettis in the 2002 made for TV movie, and Chloe Grace Moretz in the 2013 remake. History Carrietta (Carrie) White, has a tragic history. She was the only child of Ralph and Margaret White. Both of her parents where very concencrated Christians and promised each other to never have sex before Marriage. However, her father raped her mother one night when he came home from a Roadhouse down the street from their house and he was extremely drunk. Though Margret put up a fight at first, she admitted later on that she smelled the Whiskey on his breath and she liked it. Carrie's father eveventually left her mother when she became pregnant for another woman and died shortly after. Margret was left all alone to give birth to her daughter in her own home, whom she named Carrietta. As the years went by Margret's mental state deteriorated because she never got over Ralph, and she ultimately became obsessed with Religion. Margret believed that her daughter Carrie was a "child of Sin", because she gave birth to her out of Wedlock. As Carrie grew up, she had a very difficult childhood. Her mother strictly raised her to be a concencrated Christian like herself, and if she disobeyed or did something ungodly, Margret would beat her with a Holy Bible, throw drinks at her, and send her to the prayer closet to pray for forgiveness. Carrie never had any friends because of her mothers crazy ways, and she was a very lonely and quite girl. While attending public High School, she was an outcast who was always relentlessly teased and cruely bullied by the other popular classmates, and even a few teachers because of her crazy mother and the un-cool clothes her mother forced her to wear. At home Carrie was constantly beaten into submission and stripped of her individuality by her insane mother on a regular basis but Carrie was too afraid to tell anyone. Appearance In the novel, Carrie was depicted as an unattractive teenage girl with long, straight oily, and colorless blonde hair that hangs over her face. She was chubby at the waist, and had a lot of pimples on her chest, face, and back and buttocks. As a small child, she was described as being a very pretty little girl, who always wore stockings and long skirts every day at school and at home. She was never seen wearing jeans or skirts because her mother does not want her daughter to wears clothes that she describes for being "provocative". When Carrie got all dressed up to go to the Prom, she wore a red dress of thick crushed red velvet that she made herself, with high heeled shoes and a matching corsage. In the classic 1976 Sissy Spacek movie, Carrie wore a silky light pink dress and was more attractive and skinnier and unlike in the book she had no pimples, but did have many freckles. Her hair was straight but not very well kept and hangs over her face like in the novel. She walked with slouch and had Hazel eyes. In the 2002 TV remake, she has long brown hair and brown eyes. Her forehead was big and slightly broad. As opposed to the novel, she was underweight. In the TV movie, she also wore a light pink dress like in the Sissy Spacek film. Personality Carrie was born with Telekinesis. Which gave her the ability to move and contol things with her mind. In the book, Carrie is also Psychic and can read people's thoughts. Such as Ms. Desjardins, which are a mixed feeling of sympathy and disgust. Despite her eventually turning into a homicidal, sadistic, and destructive force to be reckoned with, Carrie wasn't a complete monster. Throughout her story in both the book and the movie, Carrie was shown as a shy young woman who had a traumatizing childhood and longed for a friend and someone who truly understood her pain and suffering. Alas, she let her powers get the better of her and this, coupled with all the abuse she suffered, caused her to undergo a villainous transformation. Notably, even after her descent into villainy and madness Carrie is usually shown to still not be completely bereft of redeeming qualities. In several versions she spares Miss Desjardin's life due to appreciating the kindness she had shown to her earlier and also chooses to let Sue Snell live even when she does not forgive her. Finally, she sought comfort in her mother following her rampage, suggesting that she still loved her and wanted to be loved by her even after all of the abuse Margaret showed to her. Prior to snapping, Carrie was very sensitive and she would cry silently in her room late at night, dreading the next day of school. When she had her period for the first time she was hysterically frightened because she thought she bleeding internally and was going to die. She appeared to be a shy student who kept to herself much of the time. Carrie can be considered a secondary villain (to the main villains Margaret White and Chris Hargensen), a tragic villain, and a protagonistic villain. Descent into madness Ater years of humiliation and emotional and physical abuse, Carrie is pushed to her breaking point during the fateful night of her prom. When Carrie arrives at the Prom, things look as if they are turning around for Carrie at last. She talks to some of the cool kids and even cracks a few jokes and her peers actually laugh with her and finally not just at her. The night seems to be going fairly well. But Carrie's fantasy is ultimately shattered when she is tricked by vindictive and Sociopathic students into being elected as Queen of the Prom and crowned on stage. She is sitting on the Queen's throne, when suddenly she is showered with pig's blood that is dumped on her from a bucket high above the thorne and Carrie is drenched from head to toe in front of the entire school. Her red velvet dress she made for the special night is completely ruined. It is stated that Carrie looked as if someone had dipped her in a red bucket of paint. Tommy Ross, Carrie's date is also showered in pigs blood as he is sitting on the King's throne next to her with a second bucket above, but Carrie gets soaked the worst. Tommy's bucket falls and hits him on the top of his head. He is knocked unconscious, instantly killing him. The prank was followed by a rain of cruel laughter by even a few of the teachers such as Ms. Desjardin, the teacher who was nice to Carrie before. In embarrassment, Carrie then tries to flee the stage only for an anonymous student in the crowd of Prom goers, to stick their foot out to trip Carrie as she passes by. She falls clumsily, and the laughter grows louder. Carrie gets back up on her feet and runs out of the school and lays on the wet grass outside to catch her breathe. She then remembers her Telekinesis, so Carrie goes back to the school with a vengeance. Carrie locks everyone inside the auditorium and looks in through the windows of the gymnasium doors and smiles. Carrie looks happy as she seeks her revenge and watches her fellow classmates die and burn before leaving to destroy the town next. Only a few students and teachers survived that night of "The Black Prom". Carrie, in a Catatonic trance proceeded to go on a rampage, destroying cars, and houses, blowing up gas stations, knocking over electric poles, setting the town ablaze and killing as many people as she can. Carrie then returns to her house and from her mother learns the truth about how she was conceived. Though at first Margaret appears to comfort her distraught daughter she then brutally stabs her in the back, hitting an artery. Carrie retaliates by stopping her mother's heart. Carrie then makes her way outside and kills the two main antagonists who were the ring leaders of the prank, Chris Hargensen and her boyfriend Billy Nolan by crashing their car into the building of a nearby strip club and setting it on fire. At the end of the story Carrie has a deep conversation with Sue Snell before her dying, where she doesn't forgive Sue and chooses to hold a grudge. Carrie however does believe her when she states she had nothing to do with the prank at the Prom. Thus, Carrie leaves her alive showing her some mercy, but also shows Sue all of the soul crushing torment she received throughout her life. The story ends with Carrie dying in Sue's arm and seconds later Sue has her period on herself with menstrual blood running down her leg. The cause of Carrie's death is left a mystery. Carrie either died due to blood loss from her wounds, or she used her Telekinesis to shut her own body down and committed Suicide. The Sissy Spacek Film In this version only Carrie gets Pig's blood dumped on her. Tommy Ross does get hit in the head and knocked unconscious, but by Carrie's swinging bucket above, instead of two buckets with one as his own. Everything that Carrie does to the Prom goers after the prank, happens inside of the gymnasium instead of Carrie just looking in the gym door Windows like in the novel. The film adds the cruel twist in which she only imagined that everyone was laughing at her but in reality many of the students and staff were shocked and horrified by the incident, with only Chris Hargensen's group of friends actually laughing. This delusion of Carrie's triggered a psychotic episode in which she unleashed her suppressed Telekinesis in a horrific manner - killing everyone in the gym while burning it down and locking everyone inside. There were no Survivors. Carrie does not destroy the entire town in this movie. But while Carrie is slowly walking home and in a catatonic state, Chris Hargensen and her boyfriend Billy who is drunk, are driving in Billy's car. Chris is at the wheel and she see's Carrie down the same road ahead of them, she is walking and covered in pig's blood as fire trucks are seen passing by. Chris pursues to run Carrie over, but Carrie quickly turns around to see them and flips the car over dozens of times and blows it up killing Chris and Billy both. Carrie then makes it home to find hundreds of candles lite. She slowly walks up stairs, takes off her bloody prom dress and washes herself in a hot bath. After she drys off and puts her nightgown on, she finds her mother Margaret standing behind her. In sadness and despair Carrie throws herself into her mothers arms only to be stabbed in the back by her with a butchers knife, believing Carrie is evil. Carrie's mother corners her in the kitchen of the house and in defense Carrie stabs her mother all over the body with kitchen utensils using her Telekinesis. Carrie's mother has her hands pinned to the walls by knives and dies resembling Jesus on the cross. Realizing she has killed her own mother, Carrie screams in anguish and frustration. Carrie uses her Telekinesis to make the house cave in and collapse with her and her mother inside. Carrie is knocked unconscious while holding her dead mother, the two are buried together and Carrie dies. Sue Snell, a former classmate of Carrie and girlfriend of the deceased Tommy, stayed home on Prom night so Tommy could take Carrie instead. Sue did not have anything to do with the prank, but is guilt ridden by the trajedy nonetheless. Sue is forever haunted by Carrie in her dreams and will never be the same. 2002 TV Movie In the 2002 remake of the film, she survives and moves to Florida to start a new life thanks to the help of Sue who drives her halfway. 2013 Carrie Remake In the 2013 remake ending she seemingly dies after burying herself alive by bringing down her house. However, when Sue Snell leaves a flower at her desecrated grave, the tombstone cracks, suggesting that Carrie in fact survived. Carrie White was portrayed by Sissy Spacek in the original movie, and was portrayed by Angela Bettis in the 2002 remake. In the 2013 film she will be played by Chloe Moretz. Carrie's father Ralph White long before he was killed at a construction site years later, had another family including another daughter named Rachel. Personal Information Race: Human Birth: September 21, 1963 (1985 in the 2002 movie remake) Died: '''May 28, 1979 (novel, 1976 movie, 2013 movie (though the post-credits ending leaves Carrie's fate unknown), and musical only, but lives on and redeems in the 2002 movie) '''Star Sign: '''Virgo '''Age: 16-'''17 (At death, in novel, 1976 movie, 2013 movie (though the post-credits ending leaves Carrie's fate unknown), and musical only) '''Eye Color: Blue-green (Brown in novel and the 2002 movie remake) Hair Color: Dirty blonde (novel) Strawberry blonde (1976 movie and 2013 movie) Light brown ( 2002 movie remake) Family: Ralph White - Father (deceased) Margaret White - Mother (deceased) Rachel Lang - Half-sister (The Rage: Carrie 2 1999 movie only) Gallery Angry Carrie.jpg|Angela Bettis as Carrie White in the 2002 made-for-TV remake Carrie. Carrie 1976.jpg|Carrie as Prom Queen in the 1976 film before the prank. Carrie 2002.jpg|Carrie as Prom Queen in the 2002 tv movie before the prank. Carrie 1976 1.jpg|The lonely Carrie contemplates her sorrow and everyone's mistreatment of her. Carrie 2002 1.jpg|Carrie is still picked on and laughed at by her cruel classmates. Young Carrie White.jpg|Jodelle Ferland as the younger Carrie White in the 2002 made-for-TV remake. 789aab3519ae5634ec36d5c6606f11ae.jpg|Chole Mortz in the 2013 remake. Trivia *She shares a similarity to the dog Max from the movie Man's Best Friend. They have both been abused throughout their life and always sought revenge. *She also shares this similarity to Matilda Wormwood from the Roald Dahl book Matilda as they have both been tormented throughout their life and both use their powers to get back at them. However whilst nearly everyone tormented Carrie it is only certain people who have tormented Matilda. Her father, her mother, her brother and her headmistress. *She also shares similarities to Alessa Gillespie from the Silent Hill videogame series as Carrie and Alessa possessed psychokinetic powers, have been tormented at their schools by their cruel classmates, and both have psychotically religious mothers. It turns out these similarities were intentional, as Alessa is a direct reference to her. *She shares a similarity to It and a doctor who is the villain in The Pied Piper. They are all telekinetic. *She also shares a similarity to Aggie Prenderghast, both being treated as outcast, both having telekinesis & both used their powers to those who offended them. *She is not killed in the second adaptation and it is hinted that she lives in the 2013 adaptation as well. *She is also somewhat similar to Lucy from Elfen Lied as they both are tormented by students and angrily murdered them as they laughed, using forms of telekinesis. *She also shares this similarity to Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a girl judged unsightly and humiliated daily by Cordelia Chase, the queen bee of her campus like Chris Hargensen. Willow also obtains a telekinetic power by becoming a witch. Her friendship with Buffy is possibly comparable to the relation between Carrie and Sue Snell as far as these last tries to restore her self-confidence in her and is in a way her guardian angel. However, Willow is neglected and not abused by her parents. Another difference, she was considered like the most studious among the campus contrary to Carrie who is ignored on all spheres. Later, Willow becomes a lesbian. When her girlfriend is murdered, Willow becomes a temporary dark version of herself, vengeful and empowered, similar to Carrie when humiliated in the prom. Interestingly, Willow has a veinous face like Rachel Lang in the sequel. Others females characters on the show are also inspired by Carrie. The relationship between Amy Madison and her mother is similar to Carrie and her mother from the 1976 film because the father left the family home. The mother becomes psychotic, obsessed by her youthful age and often humiliating her daughter. *Another villain from Buffy, Drusilla is depicted in her former human life as a pious, shy and virginal girl like Carrie, haunted by her medium power and considered herself like the devil's gift. Becoming schizophrenic and vampirized, she has a comportment similar to Margaret White. Another medium, Cassie Newton is depressed by her own power and has cut all relationships. Category:Titular Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Humans Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Outcast Category:Scapegoat Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cataclysm Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Nihilists Category:Successful Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Villain